


gentle, passionate surprises

by dyreamy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holy shit this was bad, I’m trash, M/M, Making Out, This is my first one shot and it’s fluff, my first fic in general, sorry if this is trash don’t judge I honestly tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyreamy/pseuds/dyreamy
Summary: Jeongin still wonders how he got in this position.Lying against the wall with his hyung’s arms trapping him, His face buried in the younger’s neck and his lips slightly brushing against his skin every few moment, making the younger squirm.





	gentle, passionate surprises

**Author's Note:**

> First ever release on AO3...  
> Sorry if I made you cringe :)

  
Jeongin still wonders how he got in this position.

Lying against the wall with his hyung’s arms trapping him, His face buried in the younger’s neck and his lips slightly brushing against his skin every few moment, making the younger squirm.

This isn’t something that the one and only Hwang Hyunjin does in his daily life. But Hyunjin was feeling all sentimental today out of all days.

‘Jeongin...’ Hyunjin finally said a word.

‘Hm?’ Answered the younger, who was used to being in this position at this point.

‘You know I love you right?’ The older said.

‘If I didn’t know that you love me then how would I end up being here? Of course I love you.’ The younger replied.

‘I love you- _what_?’ Hyunjin said, testing the younger.

‘(Sighs) I love you, _Hwang Hyunjin_.’ The younger leaned down the older’s ear and whispered his words.

Hyunjin could feel the heat come to his cheeks, his face full on red now from the younger’s comment.

Hyunjin took his chance.

Jeongin was going to say something before the elder pulls his head back and gently kissed Jeongin on his lips.

Jeongin was taken by surprised, again.  
Hyunjin was always giving him surprises that made his heart flutter. A reason he loved his hyung, _His heart fluttering surprises._

The kiss went from _gentle— To passionate._  
Like a competition, They battled with each other and like every game— Jeongin lost.

The two pull away, soft pants coming from one or the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit this was terrible, I’m so sorry if I made anyone cringe but it’s my first fic what did I expect-


End file.
